The Incredibly Sexy International Quidditch Player
by GingerHannah
Summary: The Yule Ball did not make Ron Weasley jealous because he wanted to date Hermione Granger, he was jealous because he wanted to date Viktor Krum. Warning: lots of smut! If this will bother you in anyway, please do not read.
1. Chapter 1

_The Yule Ball did not make Ron Weasley jealous because he wanted to date Hermione Granger, he was jealous because he wanted to date Viktor Krum. Warning: a little smut, but will be very smutty in the second chapter! _

"I had to invite someone to the ball. I'm the school 'champion', I am thinking that I'd look ridiculous if I had to dance at the Yule Ball alone," stated Viktor Krum desperately.

"It didn't have to be my best friend!" Ron Weasley countered hysterically.

Ron's angry voice bounced of the hard wooden furnishings, that filled Victor's private cabin, aboard the Durmstrang Ship. Even Ron himself cringed, as the furious echoes attacked the two boys.

"Merlin's pants, Ron, don't be like this." Viktor sighed deeply. He reached out to touch Ron's hand, but Ron snatched it away angrily.

"Don't think you can do whatever you want, just because your famous," Ron flung at Victor, accusation filling every single word he uttered.

"I didn't even-"

"Because I'm immune to 'famous'," interrupted Ron. "My best friend is Harry Potter."

Viktor thought about pointing out the fact that Ron had already told him that his best friend was Hermione Granger, before deciding that pointing that out would only make Ron more annoyed. If that were possible.

"Oh really," said Victor casually. "Could haff fooled me. You vere acting like a typical fangirl that day we got together."

Viktor recalled Ron's shy grin, nervous stuttering and the pure delight that had shone out of Ron, simply because Victor had signed a slip of parchment. (The most embarrassed and flustered Viktor had ever seen Ron was the day Ron had admitted to having a model of Viktor, up in his dormitory.) Usually saying something to remind Ron of how ridiculously ecstatic he had been when Viktor had given Ron his autograph would cause a red glow of embarrassment to spread from the tips of Ron's ears, down across the top of his chest. Something about Ron's physical reaction to embarrassment made Victor wild with desire and arousal. However it appeared that Ron's fit of anger made him immune to Victor's intentional efforts to make Ron flustered. It was too bad really; anything that distracted Ron from the problem at hand (namely, the fact that Victor Krum had taken Hermione Granger to the Yule Ball) would be looked upon favourably.

"Ve'd talked about this before the day," Viktor implored, hoping that Ron could dismiss any hard feelings he harboured. "Ve both agreed that I couldn't take you." He paused. "I vould have done it, if you had said that vas what you vanted."

"Obviously that was what I wanted!" Ron screamed, the pent-up frustration finally spilling from his mouth.

"I said that it vas probably best if I took a girl," Viktor said exasperated, "because I didn't vant to create unnecessary gossip or publicity. And then you said 'quick ask a girl, before all the good-looking ones are taken'"

"I obviously didn't mean it."

"Obviously," replied Viktor sarcastically.

"I'll admit that I'm acting a little jealous-"

Viktor almost snorted upon hearing the words 'a little' used to describe the extent of Ron's jealousy. However he maintained a serious face, hoping that his, apparent, serious, attitude towards their relationship would lead to the possessive red-head concedeing that Viktor was not guilty of anything. Viktor was an international Quidditch player, he had caught the golden snitch in the world-cup final and was a champion in the Triwizard Tournament. This combined with his tanned, lithe body made him highly desirable. Unfortunately the one person he wanted to sleep with was currently focusing on his negative points. After spending so much of his time fending off infatuated fans, Viktor Krum realised that he had no idea how to seduce anybody.

"-but you totally used Hermione, who is my friend," finished Ron. "I suppose I could forgive you for taking someone else to the ball when I did tell you to do just that, but not Hermione."

Ron's acknowledgement of this gave Viktor hope. He was no longer under siege from Ron for taking a girl to the ball, all he had to prove was that he hadn't treated Hermione badly. This he could do.

"She vas the only girl I could think of that doesn't go completely insane over me, just because I'm famous. I could hardly take that girl who vanted me to sign her hat in lipstick or one of those girls that sneak around behind shelves in the library vile I'm trying to study. Hermy-own-ninny," said Viktor, carefully concentrating on his pronunciation of the name, just like Hermione had shown him, "alvays manages to maintain a casual demeanour and continue vorking in a normal manner vanever I'm around. I vas implicitly clear that ve vere only going as friends, she understood that. She's really nice, and ve chat if ve run into each other in the library, but ve vill never be more than friends," insisted Viktor. "I like you a lot Ron. You funny, tall, haff nice arms and look cute when you grin." Finally Ron smiled at Viktor.

The compliments reassured Ron somewhat, as he was often still unable to believe that the popular eighteen-year-old thought of him as an equal.

Also," Viktor added suggestively, "I happen to adore your cock."

Ron's cheeks burned in embarrassment, causing Viktor to swoon hopelessly.

"I really like you too," Ron whispered in Viktor's ear. Viktor kissed Ron's pink lips, cupping his thin, freckled face in his hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_This half of the story is almost entirely comprised of smut, just to give people a heads up. This is the first attempt I have ever made at writing smut, so I would love reviews, especially ones that contain a bit of criticism so then I will know what to do better next time. (Of course, if you liked the story, it's always alright to tell me that.) _

Ron tugged Viktor towards the bed. The two boys collapsed into the soft blankets. Viktor sighed with contentment, as Ron grappled with the ties on the other boys trousers. Soon the trousers lay discarded on the floor, where they were shortly joined by Viktor's underwear. Ron backed off just a little so as to admire Viktor's burgeoning erection and muscled thighs. As Viktor stared at Ron, who was too busy admiring Viktor's goods to notice that he was being watched, a drop of shining pre-cum oozed out of Viktor's hard cock, which was nestled in a field of thick, curly, black hair.

Their eyes met, as Ron loomed over Viktor. Ron removed the shirt and cape that blocked his access to Viktor's torso. Viktor's chest felt amazing under Ron's fingertips; he could highly recommend engaging in compromising activities with a professional athlete, although his possessive side added 'just not my Seeker'.

Ron allowed his long fingers to play with Viktor's nipples. His hands circled them, flicking the hard nipple with his fingernails. Playfully, he then kissed the tip of Viktor's nose before allowing their mouths to meet. Viktor's tongue thrust its way into Ron's mouth, whilst Viktor worked the zip on Ron's jeans lower. Ron ran his hand along the length of Viktor's cock. His other hand cradled Viktor's warm testicles. Recently Ron had found himself consumed by the idea of sucking on the other boy's cock, he just wasn't sure if he was brave enough to do it. What if he did it wrong. It was one thing use his hands, he did that to himself all the time, and he knew exactly what would feel good.

Hesitantly Ron ran a long, pink tongue along Viktor's erection. The older boy moaned. Viktor lay back, grinning at the ceiling, legs outstretched so that Ron could lie between them. Encouraged by Viktor's erotic whimpers, Ron nibbled Viktor's toned upper thigh, before finally engulfing the head of Viktor's leaking cock in his mouth. His tongue flicked over Viktor's slit and the taste of salty pre-cum filled his mouth. Ron sucked hard on Viktor's penis, feeling light-headed and excited. What Ron couldn't fit in his mouth, he wrapped a hand around, massaging the bottom of the long cock, in time with his repeated sucking motions.

Unconsciously, Ron began to grind his pelvis against the mattress. From the arch of Viktor's back, his tense muscles and intense moaning, Ron suspected that the other boy was reaching the end. Suddenly Viktor pulled away from Ron. A wet 'pop' sound was created when the throbbing cock exited Ron's mouth. A string of salivary and pre-cum stretched between the empty mouth and pink erection, something that Ron found way more erotic than he ought to of.

As if he had suddenly realised how selfish he was being, Viktor tugged Ron to a standing position and slipped Ron's jeans from his trim hips simultaneously. The two boys stood, on the large bed, thirty centimetres away from each other. Viktor's slight, tanned body was totally naked. His bare erection pressed against his stomach and was moist from having been in Ron's mouth. His eyes were trained on the large bulge in Ron's underwear. When Ron pulled his underwear down to his ankles, his erection jutted out playfully from between the folds of his robes, the billowing fabric successfully maintaining the modesty of his other body parts. Viktor chuckled appreciatively, before turning Ron around and bunching the robes up to get a clear view of Ron's rear end. Reaching around, he began to slowly stroke Ron.

Almost instantaneously Ron shot ribbons of white cum across the room. He leant back into Viktor for support, as he trembled and shook, screaming loudly. Ron was mortified by his lack of control, but Viktor didn't seem to mind, he seemed to enjoy the fact that Ron had no mastery over his own body. The two boys collapsed back onto the bed, and Ron slid down Viktor's body to resume his sucking. It wasn't long before Viktor came in Ron's hot mouth. Pleasure ripped through Viktor and he moaned intensely. Naked and sweaty the two boys lay wearily on the bed, their limbs tangled together.

Ron was uncomfortably aware of the fact that he'd have to sneak back to Gryffindor Tower before sunrise, but in his post-orgasm bliss not even that could stop him feeling relaxed and satisfied. He also knew that he should probably apologise to Hermione for all the horrible things he'd said about her and Viktor, it wasn't her fault that he was so possessive. He almost laughed as he remembered calling Viktor things like 'the enemy' and saying that he only asked out Hermione to get information on Harry.

The hardest thing about dating someone you admired was that you were never quite sure why they dated you, "but maybe," thought Ron, "it's time to stop worrying that someone will steal my man. I just trust that Viktor Krum, the international Quidditch star, Tri-wizard champion and super sexy eighteen-year-old, really does want to be with me!"


End file.
